The Silver-eyed Angel and The Lords Footprints
by Moyashi-Kun06
Summary: Hello everyone! M-K.06 here! Just a one-shot relating to: ay-Man" with "Sururi". I'm bad at summaries! But hey! Not everyone can be perfect! :D So read to find out! Feedback and Reviews are appreciated! :) Flames burn up the coldness inside me and makes me determined! This is indicated and a present to "Risingstarshine"! ;) Enjoy! :3


**_ The Silver-eyed Angel and The Lords Footprints_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, if I did...everything would be gory and bloody, and probably be too detailed, soooooo-I'm glad it's Katsura Hoshino and not me! ;P **

**30th of March 2014 Sunday (Day I written it in my I pods notes) :P**

** P.S: I was listening to ( -Man) (MAD) (Gods Child) I LOVE IT! 3 :3**

**A/N: Please read the note down the bottom, thankyou! :)**

The world was at peace, the waters were calm, the fires warmth was controlled, the earth was stable, and the air and wind was in flow with time...

The world as we know was at an eternal peace of that exact moment of silence... Nothing and no one made a sound or movement.

**Why?**

**How?**

Because everyone was asleep, safely and soundless, as they slept...

They were in a time-stop. They were going slower than the original time that flowed as the wind as they breathe, they weren't yet stable like the earth as they tremble, they weren't calm as they feared death, and they weren't controlled as they could set fire and destruction to all...

Only one was awoken, as silver eyes slowly fluttered open, the moment God put everyone asleep for Seven Days to prepare there wakening, in the heavens they sleep, as God made footprints in the sand, a young boy who was dreaming a reality, was happy holding arms with The Lord, was bright and pure.

"My little one...would you like to walk on the beach tomorrow afternoon when the moon is about to awake..?"

The Lord looked down at the smiling boy, and smiled. "Yes...I would-no...I will like that, no! I'll love it!" The boy smiled while silver eyes peered across the sea into the sunsets beautiful colours.

"Very we'll...I will be waiting for you to wake up...my angel." The silver eyes closed slowly like how he awoken, and went asleep once again.

The seventh day arrived, and The Lord was prepared to awake his Angel once more, "Awake my Angel." The Lord commanded with a whisper.

The child awoke, thinking it was a dream again, when he's asleep, he believes everything is real, with his eyes open, he thinks it's a dream. "Let's go."

The Lord held out his hand to the child, the child smiled and took it. Something was off though. The boy thought for a moment and looked at The Lord -something was definitely off. They flew down from the heavens and when they feet touched the heavenly sand, the wind blew, causing the boys brown hair to go everywhere.

They walked and walked until they stopped, and the child looked at The Lord with confusion, what was wrong? The Lord pointed his finger at the sun going down, while the moon came into place,

**An eclipse…? **

The boy could only stare in awe, as The Lord smiled and enjoyed the red colours filled the sea as it looked blood red. The boy recalled and memories flowed through his head, nightmares and blood was screeching across his head, as he suddenly remembered a pain that was waiting for him.

Soon the boy felt tired, but **how?** _'Why am I tired, this is a dream, right?'_

The boy thought with confusion, Exhaustion took over him, trying to make his decision on trying to stay wake to remember more, but no use.

The boy in his dream world looked at the beach, _'Is this a replay of what happened when I was asleep?' _

There was something missing though, he can only see footprints, one pair though.

_'What?'_

Why was here only one pair of footprints, as the sun was rising, the boy stirred in his sleep, trying to figure out how there was only one set of footprints in the sand he and The Lord walked upon no one else did cause they were asleep.

_'My Lord, how come there are only one set if footprints in the sand when I was in the toughest decisions in my life?'_

As the sun rose, the boy suddenly awoke, and was not in heaven, but at the beach. _'Wha-'_

_'The reason there are only one set of footprints, is because I carried you young one...you were deciding to be carried into darkness, or into the light, you couldn't choose because you have both light and darkness in side you…'_

They boy's eyes widen as The Lord words sunk in this tiny head. **What?**

_ 'It wasn't a dream...!'_

_'My you start your reality now...Allen Walker.' _

_As the sun rose, the wind was blasting through everywhere, the water was rough, the earth shook, the fire burned with force._

_ 'Is this my reality...?'_

_ 'Yes' _

_'Is this who I am...?'_

_ 'It's who you meant to be,'_

_ 'Allen walker?'_

_ 'Yes?' _

_'Be careful and safe'_

_ 'Ok'_

_ 'I am sorry…'_

_ 'Erase...'_

_ 'Huh?-'_

_ 'May you rest till the others wake up...I will welcome you soon, into the heavens known as Sururi...'_

The boy fell into a pit of black and started to fall endlessly, for years-no-for eternity as it seemed, as he felt his body getting smaller and then...

"I hope it's a boy, girls are too fussy."

A voice stated out of nowhere, the little boy panicked and tried to get out of the darkness and squirmed and kicked.

"Ah! The baby kicked it moved!"

The unknown voice made the boy panicked more, and tried to escape.

"It did? Let me feel..."

"Yes...you think I'm lying?"

"Yeah, I can feel it moving!"

"Told ya, you derp!"

"Hey!"

The boy was afraid and couldn't see a thing.

_'Please, someone do something.'_

_ 'Don't worry, it's ok, they are your parents.'_

_ 'Parents...?'_

_ 'Yes' _

_'What's wrong with my arm? And where am I?'_

_ 'You have innocence, a pure crystal from a special Angel's heart.'_

_ 'Ok...? What about where am I?' _

_'You, my boy, are in your mother's stomach.'_

_ 'SHE ATE ME?!'_

_ 'No, you will learn once your old enough.' _

_'Huh?' _

_'Never mind my child...good luck with your journey...**Heart of innocence**.'_

The Lord spoke the last part lower than a whisper.

_ 'Journey...huh...'_

As the boy closes his eyes, what a journey he has for him.

** Soooooo, let's just say I had fun writing this, and if anyone knows who I got some of inspiration by writing a one-shot of footprints and The Lord...**

Have a cookie! ~ ^^ :3

** Ok, so my other story Sururi, it's still going, I just have a lot going on, and I have been sick and school-ESPECIALLY! High school, I have tons of assignments.**

** (Exaggerating) I have History and Maths to complete and I'm way behind because I had to go to the hospital in Townsville, sound so wonderful huh?!~**

** (exaggerating still) So, for the viewers, followers, favouriter's (not even a word) I'm still going! So don't worry, please read and review. **

**See you guys later in chapter 2! "Struggling through the worst" In Sururi! :) **

**Thankyou to, Happycafegirl, :3**

** Bloodymasacre, :D**

** And**

** The Weirdo In The Corner. ;P**

**Oh! Also I appreciate Risingstarshine too! I love her story "A reason for distrust", Go check it out if you haven't! It has a great plot too! :)**

**I appreciate you all! I love your stories too! M-K.06! Out! ~~~ :3 nyaaaaa~~~**


End file.
